Little Devil Girl
by animefreak721
Summary: Sequel to 'Kidnapping is Fun' Emiko joins a friend on an unexpected shopping spree. The twins follow her to investigate, and see her go into a lingerie shop! Now she's gotten them all excited... Hikaru/OC. Kaoru/OC. Lemon. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! One-shot.


Ouran Twins/OC fic

OC – Emiko

Profile:

Sex: Female

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: grey and green

Height: 5' 2"

Body Type: Feminine

Likes: Video games, reptiles, sweets, playing pranks

Dislikes: Text books, rats, bitter food, fungus of any species.

* * *

Little Devil Girl

"What do you think?"

Emiko looked up from the handheld video game she had brought and looked up at Kiriko, who was displaying a men's watch to her. Kiriko was Kyoya's fiancée, and she was a classmate of hers. They got along pretty well. At the moment, she was helping Kiriko pick out a birthday present for him.

"You're gonna get him a watch?" Emiko asked, looking up at her. Kiriko grimaced.

"Is it a bad idea?" She asked.

"Well… A watch seems like something he would get from a _colleague_." Emiko said, "Not something he would get from his _lover_." Kiriko looked at the watch, then back at her friend.

"You're right." She said, she turned and put the watch back where she found it. She went back and Emiko got up, "We're shopping somewhere else."

"Why am I here again?" Emiko asked as she followed her friend, keeping her eyes on the video game.

"I need a second opinion." Kiriko said.

"Right…" Emiko said, she put up the game and kept walking with her friend, the two girls completely unaware of the two pairs of golden eyes that were following them.

Hikaru and Kaoru kept a good distance from the two girls as they walked through the mall. Ever since they had sex with her, they made sure to keep a watchful eye on her. After all, she was theirs now, they needed to make sure she was safe from anyone else that was after their precious Emiko. So, when they saw that she was taking a different route home from school, they immediately set out to follow her. They were surprised she was shopping with Kyoya's fiancée, because they had asked her to go shopping with them a thousand times and she always turned them down (They wanted to get her something kinky to wear, and she knew it, and that's why she didn't go with them). They watched as she followed Kiriko into a Victoria's Secret store. They both shared a surprised glance. Emiko _never_ went into Victoria's Secret.

They both moved towards the entrance and carefully tried to blend in with other groups of customers as Kiriko looked over some lingerie and baby doll nighties.

"When I said a 'gift from a lover' this isn't what I had in mind." Emiko said to her as she held up one of the nighties.

"I think he would like it, though." Kiriko said, "I've moved in to Kyoya's place, and I think he'd love a little private something on his birthday."

"A little private _something_?" Emiko repeated with a smirk. Kiriko's face suddenly bloomed into a bright blush, "Kiri, don't tell me you're doing it with Kyoya before you're married!" Her smirk turned into a full-blown grin at the sight of her friend's face, "Oh my God, you _are_! You _naughty_ girl! I always thought you'd wait until _after_ you were married." Kiriko turned around and started trying to hit Emiko, although her hits didn't really have any effect on her.

"Shut up!" She squealed, her face a bright red, "I-It's just…! Kyoya's just…! Shut up!" Emiko laughed and caught her friend's wrists to stop her, "And it's not like you're any better! Doing it with the twins at the same time!" Now it was Emiko's turn to blush and she quickly shushed her friend.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud!" Emiko hissed, "It makes me sound like a whore." She dropped her wrists and Kiriko looked back to the lingerie. "And besides, I'm not the one that initiated that whole… thing."

"It wasn't a 'thing'!" Hikaru said in a sharp whisper, a little insulted that she thought of what they did that way. Kaoru quickly shushed him so they could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Doesn't matter, you still did it with them." Kiriko said, she suddenly let out a tiny yelp, putting a hand to her red face, "Why are we talking about this so casually?" She turned to her friend, "As if sex was a normal thing for a high school student…"

Emiko looked at her friend in slight disbelief, a sweat drop on her head, "Um… Kiriko, sex _is_ normal for the average high school student." Kiriko looked surprised.

"Oh… Sorry. I'm just so used to having virgin friends." Kiriko said, Emiko rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"It amazes me that, despite how much you sleep with Kyoya, you are still so naïve." Emiko said. She looked around at the lingerie, her eyes falling on a particularly sexy little number. She went over to where a pile of assorted thongs and bikini tops were set up, with a sign on the table they rested on that read 'Buy a bra – get the matching thong free!' "Maybe I should get them something, too…"

"What was that?" Kiriko asked, having not heard her friend.

"Nothing." Emiko said quickly. She turned away from the undergarments with slightly red cheeks, "Ne, why don't get something else instead?"

"Like what?" Kiriko asked, putting the nightie back on the rack she had found it on.

"Like… fantasy wear stuff." Emiko suggested with a blush, "You said Kyoya did it with you the first time in a maid costume, right?" Kiriko's face turned a bright red again, "Well, why not recreate that for his birthday? I bet he'd like it." Kiriko, her blush still evident on her face, smiled a little, biting her lip.

"It _has_ been a while since I've done anything special like that…" She mumbled, she looked up at her friend, "Okay, let's go." She took Emiko's hand and she followed her over to where the sexy costumes waited for them. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a surprised glance.

_Fantasy wear_! That meant sexy costumes of all kinds! Sexy schoolgirl uniforms, sexy kitty get ups, maid outfits, and other sexy getups. And Emiko was going to go and look at them! They immediately went after the two girls, doing their best not to be noticed by them as they went over to that section of the store.

Kiriko was looking specifically at the maid costume section, looking for something good to wear. The twins noticed Emiko's perusal of some of the maid outfits as well, tilting her head to the side as she looked at one particular dress that was breast-less, so her chest would hang out of it, and the skirt was tiny.

Hikaru couldn't help the fantasy that came to his mind when he saw her looking at the costume.

* * *

_Hikaru sat in an elegant chair, a smirk on his face as he looked at Emiko, whose face was a bright red as she stood before him, holding a tray of tea cups and a tea pot. Hikaru held a cup in his hand._

_ "Oh, little maid-chan," He said, getting her attention, "I'm done, you can clean up the plates." She nodded, putting the tray on the table and going to pick up the plates from his breakfast. When she came close to him, he put his hand under her skirt and began groping her behind. She jumped at his touch, but did not stop him, "By the way, last night was pretty rough. Are you alright?" _

_"Yes, thank you for your concern." Emiko said, Hikaru stuck his hand underneath her underwear and grinned predatorily when he felt what lay underneath. Emiko jumped at his touch with a small, cute squeak._

_ "What's this?" Hikaru asked with a teasing tone, "You're _this_ wet _this_ early in the morning?"_

_ "I-I can't help it…" Emiko said quietly, "When Master reminds me of last night…" She shook her hips back and forth as Hikaru began to play with her._

_ He let out a tired sigh, "Good grief, what a hopelessly lewd maid I have." He placed his middle finger inside her, and she let out a breathy gasp, the plates dropping on the table. "Hey, hey, don't break the china."_

_ "S-Sorry, Master." Emiko said, "I-I'm very sorry… I'll— _Ahn~_!" Her back arched back in pleasure when his fingers began to play with her clitoris. _

_ "You're a bad maid, aren't you?" Hikaru asked, keeping calm as he toyed with her. She let out a whimper._

_ "Y-Yes… I am very bad." She whimpered, leaning against the table for support, "I-I need punishment… Master— Nnng!" She let out a pleasure-filled cry, her back arching sharply. She fell to the floor, panting harshly. Hikaru watched as she crawled over to him and began undoing the zipper of his pants._

_ "Now, who said you could do that?" Hikaru asked, placing his hand on her head as she pulled out his member._

_ "Forgive me…" Emiko breathed as she looked at it lustfully, "But I couldn't stand it anymore." Her hot breath landed on his semi-erect penis, which grew a little harder at the sight of her face._

_ "Very well, if you want it _that_ badly." Hikaru said with a grin as she opened her mouth, preparing to take him in…_

* * *

Hikaru quickly shook his head, ridding himself of the fantasy in his mind. He turned his attention back to Emiko, who was moving away from the maid costume to something else. Kaoru watched as she looked over a sexy black kitty costume with pink ribbons decorating the bodice of the dress. She carefully fingered the ribbon that was wrapped around the fake tail, and Kaoru's mind began to race.

* * *

_Kaoru knelt down, smiling at Emiko, who wore the sexy kitty costume. "Now what have we here?"_

_ "I'm a little kitty looking for a new home, nya." Emiko said with a mischievous smile. She held up her fist next to her head, imitating a cat paw._

_ "Well, who would I be to deny such a cute kitty a new home?" Kaoru asked with a grin. He brought his hand to the side of her face, "Would the pretty kitty like some cream?"_

_ "Yes she would, nya~." Emiko said, a lusty sparkle shining in her eyes._

_ Kaoru stood up, undoing the zipper on his pants and letting his member come out before her, "Then feel free to drink as much as you like, but you have to work for it." Emiko got up on her knees, her hands immediately going to his member, her delicate fingers rubbing up and down his shaft. She had a seductive grin on her face as she looked up at him._

_ "Yes, master-san." She said, she trailed her fingers up to the head, her index finger circling around the glans. Kaoru took in a sharp breath as she pushed on the tip slightly, that mischievous look still on her face. She used her other hand to toy with his ball sac, her fingers moving deftly around the skin._

_ Kaoru couldn't help the small groan that jumped from his throat. Emiko's smirk grew and she stuck out her tongue. Kaoru gasped as she began to have the tongue circle around his tip. Her hands still played with his sac, and her other hand was still caressing his shaft, moving up and down. Kaoru rested his hand on her head as she took him into her mouth. She sucked on the head a little, her tongue moving around it while it was still incased in her mouth. Kaoru gasped as she went down on him a little further, taking in half of his length in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, taking a little more every time until she took in all of him._

_ Kaoru grunted as he felt he was reaching his peak, "I'm going to…!" He didn't finish as he felt himself unloading into her throat. He hunched over her head as she carefully drank it down._

_ When she pulled away, a small line of his semen spilled out of her mouth and she looked up at Kaoru with that same seductive look._

_ "Thank you for the cream." She said, wiping away the small line from the corner of her mouth. "But I'm still hungry." Kaoru grinned._

_ "Well, why don't you eat with your other mouth?" He asked, Emiko looked up at him._

_ "Yes please…" She murmured. She moved to lie down on her back, revealing her wet entrance to him. He moved over her and placed his head at the entrance…_

* * *

Kaoru stopped, his face a little flushed in shame as he turned his attention back to Emiko as Kiriko looked towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked her, Emiko jumped.

"Nothing." She said quickly, turning to her friend, "Have you picked out which one you want, yet?"

"Um… I think this one." Kiriko said, pointing to a costume on a rack. "I kinda like it." Emiko nodded.

"It's cute." She said, with a sly smirk she added, "Makes you look more innocent than you really are." Kiriko blushed again.

"Hush!" She whined. She made a move to smack Emiko again, and she grabbed her hand before she could, laughing when she did. "You're mean, Emiko."

"Oh, you love me." Emiko replied with a smile. She turned around, preparing to leave with her friend, but stopped when her eyes caught something.

It was a bright red, tiny dress. It looked like it was a bright red bra with a metal ring keeping them together, and it looked like a skirt had been attached to the ring, exposing the sides of the dress before it went to the skirt. Emiko looked at the back of the dress and saw that it wasn't just the sides that were exposed, it was the whole back! There was also a little spaded tail attached to the back of the skirt, and a horned headpiece. It was a little sexy devil costume. Immediately, Emiko's mind went to Tamaki's nickname for the twins: the little devils. She smiled, fingering the little tail.

"Emiko?" Kiriko looked at her curiously as she seemed to be in her own little world.

"…I think I'll try this on." Emiko said, taking a dress of roughly her size off the rack, grabbing one of the headpieces.

"Oh, yeah, I should do the same." Kiriko said, looking at the maid's dress she wanted. She picked it up off the rack, and went to head to the dressing rooms with Emiko, but found she had already left. Shrugging it off, she continued on to the dressing rooms.

* * *

Emiko sighed once she had gotten into the dress, putting the headpiece on. She looked over herself in the dressing room mirror, looking over her form in the outfit.

"Hmm…" She looked herself up and down, focusing on her bare feet in the body-length mirror. She wiggled her toes, "I bet if I got some strappy stilettos, that'd really set them off." She looked over herself in the mirror, then made a sexy pose, bending slightly, accentuating her breasts, and resting her hands on her inner thighs, making a sexy face, "Oh, boys~" She suddenly smirked, and started laughing at herself, breaking the pose, "Oh my God!" She stood up straight, looking over herself one last time, then blushing a little at her appearance. She shook her head, "What am I thinking? They would never go for something like this."

She was surprised when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, and another pair around her shoulders. She opened her mouth to let out a shriek, but it was quickly covered up by a hand.

"Actually, we would totally go for it." Two identical husky voices whispered in her ear. Emiko looked to see both of the twins on either side of her. She removed Hikaru's hand and looked at the two of them.

"Are you guys _crazy?_!" She demanded, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" She attempted to move out of their arms, but they kept her still.

"Sorry, but when we saw you come in here," Kaoru began.

"We just couldn't resist it." Hikaru finished. Emiko's face bloomed a bright red as their hands began to move along her body. Kaoru's hands, which had previously been at her waist, now went to caressing the open sides of the dress and her belly. Hikaru's hands went down her arms, taking her wrists and holding them up as he began to kiss and lick the side of her face. She squirmed as Kaoru's hands began to go a little further south, and she let out a small whimper when Hikaru's tongue went to her ear, playing with it. Kaoru shushed her quietly.

"Careful, we're in a dressing room, remember?" He whispered huskily to her, "Don't let out too much noise, or someone will see us." Emiko's eyes went wide.

"T-That's right!" She whispered urgently, suddenly trying much harder to get out of the twins' grasp, "This i-is a dressing room! We-we can't do it here!" The twins held her to them.

"Why not?" Hikaru whispered to her, his lips brushing against the skin on the shell of her ear. She let out a small whine, squirming again, "It adds to the excitement, doesn't it?"

"Y-You…" Emiko froze when she felt Kaoru's hand on her inner thigh, dangerously close to her nether regions, "You perverts…" She bit her lip as Kaoru's hand went up the skirt, rubbing her panties. His other hand went to her chest, moving part of the dress aside to get to her breasts, kneading it in his hand. She let out a broken whine as Hikaru bit down on her neck, taking her skin in between his teeth, caressing it with his tongue. Her head went from side to side as he lifted up his knee in between her legs. Kaoru didn't move his hand so it would be pushed up by his brother's knee into her panties and toyed with her entrance through the fabric. The younger twin brought his lips to where her nipple would have been and started sucking on it through the dress. Emiko threw her head back, chewing on her bottom lip, trying not to moan as the twins continued to torture her. Emiko turned her head to the side, and Hikaru smirked at the sight of her now lust-clouded eyes. He released her skin from his mouth, which was now quite purple and bruised into a hickey, and turned to plant his lips to hers in a kiss. His tongue soon meshed with hers. Her tongue swirled around his, her mouth letting out tiny, almost inaudible moans.

"Hey, no fair, Hikaru." Kaoru fake-whined, he moved Emiko's head towards him, "I want to kiss Emi-chan, too." He pressed his lips to hers in a much gentler, but equally sensual kiss. Kaoru kissed her in a tortuously slow way, and she kept trying to take the lead and get him to go faster, but he kept his pace, knowing it was frustrating her. He kept his hand where it was, but he changed, so instead of it being just underneath her panties, he went into them, and toyed with her labia, making her squirm even more. Her breathing became labored, her chest rising and falling quickly as the twins' hands kept moving. It seemed as though their fingers had minds of their own, completely set on roaming every single part of her pale skin. Hikaru released her wrists to join in the roaming, one hand heading straight for the breast that wasn't being attended to by Kaoru, his other hand travelling farther down.

"Mm…" Emiko let out a small moan, "Kaoru, please…" The younger twin smirked at her. He went back to kiss her again, and this time, he traced along her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter instead of just shoving it in like Hikaru had. She gladly opened her mouth and Kaoru's tongue mingled with hers, bringing her tongue out, he closed his lips around it. A broken whimper came from Emiko's throat as he gently sucked on it. Hikaru quietly shushed her as his hand slipped into the back of her underwear. Suddenly, Emiko let out a sharp gasp, her entire body stiffening as she felt something prodding her anus, and without anything to lubricate the entrance and make it easier, it _hurt_. "S-Stop, Hikaru!" She hunched over in pain, her eyes welling up in tears as he didn't stop.

"You don't sound like you want me to stop." Hikaru said, mistaking her sounds of pain for pleasure.

"Hikaru, stop." Kaoru said, placing his hand on his brother's arm, "She's crying." Hikaru stopped, looking to see tears were forming in Emiko's eyes. He immediately pulled away.

"Sorry, Emi-chan." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek apologetically. Emiko leaned back up, looking at him. He kissed her, a bit gentler than he normally would to apologize again. Emiko turned so she would face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, completely drunk off his and his brother's touches and kisses. Hikaru brought his arms around her back and held her to him. Kaoru, not wanting to be left out, kissed and nibbled the back of her neck, leaving various hickeys on her skin.

"Guess we can't do anal today." Kaoru said quietly to Hikaru as he continued to kiss Emiko. He pulled away for a moment.

"Can we do oral instead?" Hikaru asked Emiko. She looked at him in surprise.

"…H-_Here_?" She asked with a slight squeak. She kept her voice down so no one would hear them.

"Yeah, here." Hikaru said, as if it were obvious.

"But…" Emiko looked away embarrassedly, "Someone will…"

"Not if we're quiet." Kaoru said, bringing his arms around her stomach, linking his fingers on her abdomen. He kissed the back of her shoulder. "Besides," He pressed his body up against her backside, and she felt the erection that had formed in his pants, "Hikaru and I are like this already."

"We need some help with it." Hikaru said, "So? Will you?" He leaned in and began kissing her neck while Kaoru's tongue teased the back of her shoulders. Emiko let out soft gasps, trying to hold in the moans as they teased her. Hikaru began to toy with her nipples through the dress, and she let out a small squeak.

"S-stop…" She bit her lip.

"Hmm?" Kaoru leaned in.

"Did you say something?" Hikaru asked, leaning in as well.

Emiko, her face flushed deeply, looked down, facing away from the two twins as she muttered, "Stop…teasing me."

The twins grinned at her words.

"Is that what we were doing?" Hikaru asked playfully.

"Well, we'll just get to the real deal then." Kaoru said. They moved her so she would be on her knees before them. Hikaru kissed the small of her back as he moved her panties away. Kaoru knelt down and began kissing her, his hands roaming up and down her bare sides, one of his hands groping her breasts, the other hand reaching down for the bottom of the short skirt of the dress as Hikaru moved it up so he could better access to the lower part of her. His mouth went to her entrance, and Emiko jumped and let out a small squeak at the sudden feeling of his tongue moving around her folds. Kaoru kept her quiet, gently licking her lower lip before putting his tongue inside her mouth. She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to find something to give her some kind of stability as Hikaru mercilessly toyed with her most sensitive part. Kaoru's hands caressed her stomach and her sides as he pulled her dress up higher, exposing her body to them. He broke the kiss to pull the satiny material above her head and away before putting his mouth back on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him as he put one arm around her waist, another hand going to her breast and started kneading it in his grasp. Emiko took in a sharp breath and pulled him closer, her fingers entangling themselves in his red hair.

Hikaru pulled away from her nether regions and looked at them, deciding that she was ready now. He stood up on his own knees and unzipped his pants. He placed the tip of his penis at her entrance and pushed in. Emiko let out a small squeal at the sudden feeling of being penetrated, and Kaoru gently shushed her. He pulled away from her, leaving her breathless and panting. He stood up, and pulled out his member, showing it to her. Understanding what he wanted, she put her mouth around the head of his member, her tongue circling around it as Hikaru began to move in and out of her. Emiko couldn't help the small moans that came out of her mouth as he moved back and forth. She tried to focus on Kaoru as Hikaru kept moving, wanting him to feel good as well, so she brought up her hands, and what she couldn't get in her mouth, she took in her hands and moved them along his shaft. Kaoru let out a soft grunt, resting his hands on her head as she continued to please him with her mouth.

Hikaru began to increase the pace of his thrusts, reveling in the warm wetness of Emiko's insides. Kaoru was having trouble restraining himself as Emiko continued her fellatio. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore, and muttered a quick apology before his hand went to the back of her head, and he shoved himself down her throat. Emiko's gag reflex reacted immediately and she pulled away from him, coughing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry…" Kaoru muttered. Emiko was about to say something, but let out a breathy gasp as Hikaru hit a certain part of her and she bent over, getting on her hands and knees as she tried to regain whatever composure she had left in her current position.

"Is it… so impossible… to stop when… I'm choking…?" She breathed out as quietly as she could as Hikaru kept thrusting. He smirked and leaned down, his hands going to her chest and taking her nipples in his hands, toying with them to make her feel good. She let out a small whimper, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't want them to get caught.

"I can't help it." Hikaru said, "You just feel so _good_, Emi-chan." His husky voice made her feel a little more aroused and she bit her lip to keep back her moan. Hikaru pulled her up so she was standing on her knees again, and Kaoru stood in front of her, his member still erect.

"I won't be so rough this time." He promised. Emiko trusted him and took him into her mouth again, trying to take in a little more than she had before to try and make him feel a little better, her hands doing the rest of the job that her mouth couldn't. The twins were still fully clothed, but they could feel them becoming damp with their sweat. Emiko was in front of them, completely naked and pleasing them both as best she could. She was everything they wanted in a girl, not just because she was incredibly sexy and cute, but because she was the only one they had ever met that could handle both of them.

Hikaru's thrusts became a little quicker, and Kaoru could feel himself getting close. Emiko, feeling the twitches from Kaoru in her mouth, sped up the pace of her hands Kaoru let out a small moan. Hikaru began to pound into her, and she let out a breathy gasp at the movements. A moment later, Kaoru's cum shot out onto her face, and Emiko quickly covered the tip with her mouth, not wanting all his sperm to spray all over the dressing room. Hikaru soon pulled out and moved in front of her, about to do the same. Emiko moved away from Kaoru and went to Hikaru as he came, shooting his load into her mouth as well. Once they were done, they both fell to their knees in exhaustion and Emiko covered her mouth to keep all of their come from spilling out, but she wasn't sure if she could. So she just swallowed it, a somewhat disgusted expression on her face once she had done so. The twins reached over, sharing passionate kiss with her before reaching down and zipping their pants back up. They helped Emiko to stand and they helped her to get back into her normal clothes as she picked up the devil costume.

"So… what do you think?" Emiko asked them as she held up the costume, fully clothed once again. The twins grinned widely and gave her four thumbs-up.

"We like it!" They said happily. Emiko smiled at them and tucked the dress and its accessories over her arm. She went over to the dressing room door and pushed it open.

She was surprised to see Kiriko on the other side, her face bright red as she held a maid costume in her arms. Emiko's face burst into a bright red blush of her own.

"Did you…?" Kiriko glanced over Emiko's shoulder and saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the dressing room. Her blush became a little deeper, "Oh…"

"You better not tell anyone about this…!" Emiko said quickly, "I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell everyone at school you did it with Kyoya in a swimming pool!"

"I never said I would tell!" Kiriko said quickly, she glanced back at the twins, "I'm just… surprised. I didn't think you could be so ecchi." Emiko's face became a bright shade of red.

"S-Shut up!" She squealed. The twins smirked at their job well done.

* * *

**Thanks to sweetdreams705 for the idea.**

**Kiriko is another OC of mine in a Kyoya-lemon series.**

**Like? Don't like? Let me know.**


End file.
